Rite of Passage (The sequel to Bargaining Chip)
by can08writer
Summary: A simple trip out of Alexandria's gates leaves Michonne and Carl making difficult decisions, and their lives changing forever. This sequel to "Bargaining Chip" takes place after Michonne and Rick's marriage and the birth of their daughter Joy. A Grimes 2.0 story.
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a year since Michonne had given birth to Joy, her and Rick's little girl. With the execution of Negan and the successful integration of his people into the communities of Alexandria, the Hilltop, and the Kingdom, there had been a year of peace and prosperity.

Rick and Michonne had easily adjusted to married life, as they had been unofficially married for quite some time. The family had adjusted easily to having three children, especially Carl, who adored his two little sisters. He spent a lot of his time playing hide and seek with Judith as Joy rested comfortably in his arms.

As Joy grew, her skin progressively got darker, almost a perfect intermediate between Rick and Michonne's, but her eyes stayed a deep shade of blue making her a strikingly beautiful baby. Rick took every opportunity to show her off to whoever would look.

Michonne would spend her days taking care of Judith and feeding Joy while Carl was out weapons training the young adults in Alexandria, and Rick was helping to run the town. As much as Michonne hated to admit it, she had pretty much been confined to the house and the walls of Alexandria since her pregnancy with Joy. Occasionally she would take short walks, putting a sleeping Joy in the stroller and holding Judith's hand as they made their way through town, but those escapes were few.

She had never imagined herself as a house wife and had never been one, but it seemed that the warrior had finally been domesticated.

As much as she loved her babies, she was itching to get out of the house. Even out from behind the walls if possible. In the past year, the communities had established a patrol force who's job was to clear the roads between the communities of walkers, making the areas relatively safe for travelers. But going on runs was usually a trip taking weeks or even months at a time, as resources were depleted for miles around in every direction. She would have loved to go out on a quick run, maybe for an hour or so, but those kind of runs didn't exist anymore. And with Joy needing to breastfeed every few hours, a week long run was unrealistic.

One night after dinner, Carl was visiting Enid who lived at Glenn and Maggie's, Judith was already asleep, and Michonne was breastfeeding Joy. Rick walked in from the kitchen carrying two cups of hot cocoa. He smiled as he realized Michonne was feeding Joy, and he plopped on the couch next to her. He carefully rested the two cups of cocoa on the coffee table in front of them and turned to gently stroke Joy's cheek as she ate.

"She's growing so fast" Rick said adoringly. "Yea she is" Michonne said, looking down at Joy. There was a slight silence. She sighed and looked at Rick. He immediately knew something was up. "What is it?" He asked.

"Rick, I need to get out of the house. I'm here all day every day. I haven't touched my katana in months. I feel like I'm losing all the skills I worked hard to get"

"Ok" he said "you know I'll watch the kids while you take a walk."

"No" she said grabbing his hand "I need to get out of Alexandria for a few hours. I need to be out there".

Rick looked at her in surprise. He knew from her determined look that she had been thinking about this for a while, and he wouldn't dare tell her she _couldn't_ do something. He respected her too much, but he had to tell her how he felt.

"Honey you haven't been out there for months. I think you might be a little rusty. And what about Joy? You know we exhausted our formula supply, you're all we've got in terms of food for her."

"I know" Michonne replied "I'm taking Joy with me. It will be a quick walk, an hour tops. I'll feed her right before so she sleeps through it. I'll leave Judith with Maggie and baby Hershel."

Rick's eyes popped open. "You wanna go on a walk alone with our baby!?"

"Well I can't leave Maggie with three babies! And do u know anyone who has the time to be an escort?" Michonne said rolling her eyes. "Plus, with the patrol force there are hardly any walkers out there anymore."

"I'll be your escort. Just wait until I get off duty" he said.

"You don't get off duty until 8:00" she said. It'll be too dark and too dangerous to leave then and you know it Rick".

Rick was speechless. This would be the first time Michonne left Alexandria since she was kidnapped and nearly raped by Negan. He understood that she had to get out and prove to herself that she could still do it, but he was terrified for her and Joy.

Michonne could tell Rick was terrified and she felt bad, but she needed this.

"Please Rick" she said looking into his eyes. "If you say not to go I won't. I would never take our daughter out there without your ok, but I have to get out or I'll go crazy".

Rick moved his eyes from Michonne's face to Joy's who was now sleeping soundly with her mouth hanging open and milk trickling out the side.

Michonne followed his gaze to Joy. When she realized Joy had stopped suckling, she pulled her shirt down and laid the baby on her lap.

"I don't like it" he said "but I trust you Michonne. Just don't go far please. You know I'm gonna worry."

She smiled. God she really loved this man. "Thank you honey" she said kissing him quickly on the lips. He gave her a crooked smile, one that she knew meant

 _I hate this but I'm only agreeing because I love you._

Relieved, Michonne reached out for the cocoa sitting on the table and took a sip. Rick reached for his as well. They drank their cocoa in a comfortable silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Rick woke Michonne up on his way out the house to go meet with some representatives from the Kingdom. He gently kissed her on the lips and stroked her hair. "When are you leaving?" He asked.

"I'm gonna get the girls fed and take Judy over to Maggie's and then go, so maybe in an hour or so?".

He nodded. "Tell whoever is on gate duty where you're going and when they should expect you". She nodded. "And try to stay in sight of the people on watch as long as possible". She nodded again. "And watch your back" he added. She nodded again with a smile on her face. "And..." "Got it Rick" she interrupted with a smile. He then nodded and made his leave. As he started down the stairs he yelled back "love you babe" "love you too" she called as she pulled herself out of bed.

She sleepily wandered into Judith's room. Judith was already up bouncing in her crib. "Up mama" she said, holding her arms up. "You wanna go up?" Michonne asked in her sing song voice. Judith nodded her head. Michonne picked Judith up with a loud groan acting as if Judith weighed 200 lbs. "Woah baby girl! You're getting too big for mama!" Michonne exclaimed. Judith just laughed hysterically. This was their daily morning routine and Judith couldn't get enough of Michonne's antics.

Michonne quickly checked on Joy who was still sleeping, before carrying Judith downstairs. Carl was sitting on the couch, reading a book he had borrowed from the Kingdom's library. Since the Kingdom was situated in a school it was the only one of the three communities that had a library and textbooks for kids to learn from.

"Good morning Carl" Michonne called making her way to the kitchen. "Hey mom" he called not looking up. "What are you doing today?" She asked him as she prepared some yogurt for Judith.

"I'm gonna hold a sharp shooting class for the kids 13 and up in a few minutes, and then dad said he wanted me to go with him to meet with Ezekiel and some of the leaders from the Kingdom. And then Enid and I were gonna... hang out" Carl said quickly.

Michonne smiled to herself when Carl brought up Enid. Carl and Enid had been an official couple for 8 months now, and during their free time they were practically inseparable. Both of them were contributing members of the community, Carl took the role of training newbies and children to use weapons safely, and Enid was a medical apprentice for Winston, the community's resident nurse. They were practically adults, with jobs, and Michonne didn't know at what point in this world someone stopped being a child and became one of the adults. Carl had been towing this line for a long time now, and Michonne was pretty sure he'd completely left his childhood behind.

"What does 'hanging out' consist of?" Michonne asked Carl playfully. She knew it wasn't as innocent as it seemed. She had once accidentally caught Carl and Enid in the middle of a serious make out session, and made Rick talk to Carl. Rick had been astonished to learn that Carl was maturer than expected, and he had assured his father that he and Enid weren't having sex, and if they did he would be sure to use condoms to not get her pregnant. Michonne had laughed when Rick told her that, and she completely trusted that Carl would keep his word.

"Talking and stuff..." Carl mumbled, his face turning slightly red. He knew he couldn't lie to Michonne, but he could be as vague as possible.

"What are _you_ doing today?" Carl asked trying to change the conversation.

"Um..." Michonne paused. She didn't know how Carl would feel about her going outside the gates with his sister. "I'm gonna go for a quick walk" she said.

Carl stood in front of her and crossed his arms. He knew she was keeping something from him. "Spill" he demanded.

Michonne rolled her eyes at him and sat down, stalling by bringing spoonfuls of yogurt to Judith's mouth.

"I'm going to go for a walk outside the walls, and I need to bring Joy with me" she said, not looking at him.

"What!" Carl shouted. Michonne shot him a look, "bring your voice down, Joy is still sleeping". Carl quickly nodded and sat down in front of Michonne.

"You can't go out there with a baby! You haven't been out there in months and you need to practice with your katana first. And what if she wakes up and starts crying? Why are you doing this Michonne?" Carl said in a yelling whisper.

Michonne closed her eyes and thought. Everything that Carl was saying was right, but she couldn't shake this need to get out. She felt like a trapped animal.

"Carl, I have to. I..." she sighed. "I need to know that I can still do it. I need to know I'm still me."

Carl looked at her and he suddenly understood. He nodded. "Ok, but if you're taking Joy then I'm going too".

Michonne started to open her mouth to tell him no when he cut her off. "I'm going mom. It's my job to protect you and my sister. I'm going with you. I'm going to cancel the training and I'll meet you by the gates in an hour." Without another word Carl got up, kissed Judith on the head, and walked out the front door.

Michonne looked in his direction in amazement, and then a wave of pride washed over her. Her little boy was finally a man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne quickly got both girls washed and fed. She then strapped Joy to her back using a piece of fabric, a trick that her own mother taught her when she'd given birth to her son Andre. She figured she'd be able to move better with the baby on her back then on her front, but it also meant she couldn't bring her katana sheath. She'd have to hold her katana during her walk.

Michonne held Judith's hand and then trecked over to Maggie and Glenn's house. Maggie opened the door with baby Hershel on her hip.

"Hey Michonne" she said happily. "Hey Maggie, can you watch Judy for like an hour? I'm just gonna go for a walk with Carl".

"Yea sure" Maggie said. "You leavin' Joy here too?". "No" Michonne said "She's already sleeping and we'll be quick. I know you've got your hands full with Judy and Hershel already" Michonne said, giving Maggie a knowing look. Maggie laughed. Judith loved Hershel and she would point at him and repeat "see the baby" over and over.

Michonne squatted down to look Judith in the eye. "Mama's gonna be back soon ok? Will you be good for Auntie Maggie?". Judith nodded, and Michonne hugged her and kissed her on the top of her head. "Thanks Maggie" Michonne said. "No problem" she replied, closing the door. As Michonne walked off the porch she could hear Maggie yell "Who wants to play hide and seek?" and Judith squeal in delight.

Michonne headed over to the front gates where Carl was already waiting for her.

"I already told Sherry we were going to go straight down the road to Foster lane, walk a quarter mile up to Asher place and then turn around and come back." Carl announced. Michonne couldn't help but laugh. "You know, you are getting very bossy young man." she joked. "I learned from the best!" he shot back laughing, and Michonne playfully swatted at his sheriff's hat.

As they walked up to the gate, Sherry waved. Michonne had met Sherry when Michonne was being held captive by Negan, to keep Alexandria from attacking him. Sherry had been living at Negan's factory, forced to become one of Negan's wives, and she had protected and comforted Michonne during that difficult time. In the months that followed after Negan's execution, Sherry had become a contributing member of Alexandria, and one of Michonne's closest friends.

"How's that precious lil' girl?" Sherry yelled down from her lookout post. "She's sleeping, hopefully she'll stay that way until we get back" Michonne called up to her. "Have fun out there!" Sherry said, as another guard closed the gates behind Michonne and Carl.

Once outside of the gates, Michonne paused and breathed in and out deeply. She felt like she had let out a breath she was holding for a long time. The air felt different out here, cooler, bigger, wild. Carl just watched her in amusement as they began to walk.

"You really couldn't stand it in there could you?" he asked, as they started walking.

"It's not that I couldn't stand it, I just... I need some fresh air. I can't be cooped up in there too long".

"Were you like that before?" Carl asked "Did you always hate being in the house?"

"Actually, I spent a lot of my days indoors before the turn. I was the director of an art gallery." Michonne mused.

Carl looked at Michonne in surprise. "Really? I've always wondered what you used to do. In the prison they used to take bets".

Michonne burst out laughing. "What did they think I did?" She asked.

"Daryl said corrections officer, Hershel guessed gym teacher, dad said a college professor, Glenn and Maggie said a track coach, and there were some other ones I forgot. But no one ever guessed that."

"What did you think?" She asked. " I figured it was something cool, but I never would've guessed a director of an art gallery. That seems so..." Carl just trailed off.

Michonne looked in his direction. "So... What?"

"Like I would imagine an old lady with glasses and a long skirt being an art gallery director".

Michonne laughed again, throwing her head back, almost forgetting that Joy was sleeping on her back. Joy started to stir and Michonne immediately stopped laughing. Carl gently reached over and stroked Joy's hair and she fell asleep again.

They had made it to the end of the road, almost out of the range of the guards on gate duty. As they turned onto the next road, Michonne waved to the people on watch, and they continued on in silence.

"Carl, I'm really glad you came with me" Michonne said, "It's nice to get some time to talk with you... just us".

"Yea" he said. "I guess everyone's been really busy lately..." Carl kept walking, while looking down at the ground. Michonne could tell he was thinking hard about something.

"What is it Carl?" she asked, slightly concerned.

"How old do you think someone has to be to get married?" he asked, still staring at the ground.

Michonne was confused. "Why do you ask?"

"I mean, what age makes you a grown up now a days?" he asked her.

"I don't know Carl" she answered honestly "I was just thinking that this morning. I guess, there isn't really an age anymore. If you can take care of yourself and your family then I guess you're an adult"

"So... I'm an adult?" he asked, still looking at the ground.

"Well, you're 16 now, but I would say you can take care of yourself and your family, so I guess you are".

He nodded, still looking at the ground.

"Carl what is it?" Michonne asked. She could tell he was trying to tell her something.

"I want to marry Enid"

Michonne stopped walking. "You want to get married?" she asked in disbelief.

Carl's face turned a slight shade of red, but he looked up and met her eyes.

"I love Enid. I've loved her for a long time... I know I want to be with her. I know we're really young, but we're adults and... and I don't know how long we'll get to live. And I want her to be my wife" Carl blurted out.

Michonne was shocked. She didn't know how to respond. Carl was right, he was an adult in almost every way except his age. But maybe making someone an adult because of their age was old fashioned now. Some of the older men and women couldn't take care of themselves half as well as Carl could. And she knew that Carl really did love Enid. She decided she wouldn't disrespect him by telling him he was too young, he was old enough to know his own feelings.

"How do you think Enid would react if you proposed to her?" Michonne asked.

Carl seemed relieved that Michonne was willing to have this conversation with him, but then he looked down again. "I've been trying to hint at it a little. I asked her if she could see herself with me forever, and she said yes. She told me she loved me."

Michonne nodded but didn't say anything more.

"Mom, what do you think I should do?" he asked.

Michonne smiled like she did almost every time Carl called her mom. "I think you should talk to your father, and then you should talk to Glenn and Maggie. They're practically Enid's parents, and it's only polite to let them know what you're thinking".

Carl nodded. "I didn't think of that". He paused as a troubling thought went through his head. "What if they say no?" he asked her, looking truly dismayed.

Michonne smiled. "Well, a man does what he has to do to keep his family".

Carl smiled back at her as he understood what she was trying to tell him, and they walked in silence a little longer.

Finally, they reached Asher Place, the road Carl told Sherry they'd turn back around on.

"Well, we made it" Carl said. "Yea, ready to go back home now?" Michonne asked. "Yea, lets go" he replied.

Michonne quickly turned her back to Carl, "how's Joy doing back there?".

"She's still sleeping, but she's drooling on your back" he laughed. "At least she's not peeing, that happened a few times before I figured out how to tie these cloth diapers correctly" Michonne joked.

"Ewwwww" Carl groaned.

They started walking back in the opposite direction.

"So if you got married, where would you and Enid live?" Michonne asked Carl.

He seemed thoughtful. "I really didn't think of that before".

Suddenly, a rustle in the woods made them both freeze. They could hear the crunch of boots coming towards them.

"Run!" Michonne whispered to Carl, and they both sprinted towards the woods on the opposite side of the road.

As soon as they reached the dense cover, five men loudly burst through the woods on to the road.

"Shit I'm hungry" one of them complained "Y'all got any more of them strawberries?".

The other men looked at the complainer in disgust. "Your dumb ass ate all your strawberries instead of rationing like the rest of us. You can fucking starve for all I care" another said.

Michonne was relieved when she realized the men hadn't seen or heard her and Carl. She glanced over at Carl who had his gun up and was staring the men down. Michonne held on to her katana more tightly. Maybe if they just waited here the men would move on.

"I gotta piss" the complainer said. "So go fucking piss somewhere, why d'ya need to announce it?" another man said. To Michonne's horror, the complainer started walking towards where she, Carl, and Joy were hiding. Carl quietly took the safety off his gun, but Michonne signaled him with her eyes to wait. The man still might not see them.

As the man got closer he began to veer off towards a tree a few feet away from Carl. Carl and Michonne stayed deathly still, trying not to break a single branch. The man unzipped his pants and Michonne could hear the trickle of urine as it splashed on the tree. The man peed for quite a while, it seemed like he had been holding it for some time. When he was done, he zipped up his pants and began walking towards the road again. Just as he was clearing the tree line, Joy suddenly woke up, letting out a wail that echoed through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Run!" Carl shouted, and the two of them took off into the woods. They didn't even know if they were being chased, but they ran at breakneck speed, Joy crying the whole time. After a few minutes without hearing any pursuers, they slowed down. Carl reached behind Michonne and took Joy out of the sling, rocking her until she stopped crying. Michonne stared in the direction they had just come from, listening for any footsteps, but there was nothing.

Her heart was rocketing and she realized she'd made a big mistake. She thought it was safe. "We have to get back" she whispered. She and Carl tried to walk as quietly as possible through the woods, parallel with the road. If they were walking on the road it would only take them twenty minutes to get back, but making their way through the dense forest was taking much longer.

"Put her on my back again" Michonne said. "You need two hands free to walk through these bushes". Carl nodded and slipped Joy back into the sling, but she didn't want to be there anymore and started to cry again.

"Ok, ok, I'll hold you Joyjoy" Carl reasoned with her, "just stop crying". Joy, fascinated by Carl like most babies seemed to be, immediately stopped crying. Michonne smirked a little.

"I'll go first and cut down any branches so you can walk a little more easily" Michonne whispered.

They made slow progress, Michonne cutting down brushes and shrubs with her katana as Carl walked behind her. The whole time, Michonne was angry with herself.

I can't believe I brought them out here. I was so sure it was safe. We haven't found people in a year, I thought we'd be ok.

Carl seemed to know exactly what she was thinking through her body language.

"You didn't know this would happen" he offered "and we're ok, we'll be back soon".

Michonne just grunted.

They walked for a few more minutes without hearing any signs of the men. "Ok I'm gonna go check the road, I'll be right back" Michonne said as she creeped towards the tree line. She looked down the road they had just come from and she could see the men in the distance, slowly walking in their direction, but they didn't seem to be actively following them. She also noticed one of the men was missing. Michonne crept back to Carl.

"They're coming this way but they aren't chasing us. I can't see one of them, I'm not sure where he went. He could be in the woods looking for us."

"So what do we do?" Carl asked. Michonne looked around. "Are you good at climbing trees?" she asked.

Carl looked at her skeptically "yea I guess..."

"You climb one of those big trees and wait up there for the men to go by us. I'll get into that dry river bank with Joy. If they go past us we let them go and then dash back to Alexandria, but we have to hide in case one of them is walking through the woods".

"I'm not going to hide in a tree..." Carl started.

"You can give us cover if the missing guy is coming towards Joy and I" Michonne cut him off.

Carl thought for a minute. That made sense to him. "Ok" he said. He handed Joy back to Michonne and he started to climb.

Michonne walked towards the dry river bank and carefully crouched behind a mound of dirt. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Joy playfully pulling on some grass that was growing from a crack in the dirt. As Michonne looked down at her beautiful baby she almost cried from the guilt she was feeling. She should've gone by herself and left Joy with Carl. She was so stupid.

Michonne ran her fingers through Joy's curly hair, a perfect replica of her father's curls. Rick would kill her if something happened to Joy and Carl. She would kill herself. She wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of losing another child. As Michonne tried to stop tears from running down her cheeks, she heard the voices of the men approaching on the road. She looked down at Joy who was still trying to pull on the grass.

 _Please don't cry, please don't cry_. She thought.

As the men approached on the road, she also heard the rustle of bushes nearby. One of them was walking through the woods. Michonne tensed up, holding Joy more tightly to her chest and willing the baby to stay quiet. The rustling got louder and louder.

Michonne could hear one of the men on the road say "You go on, keep walking in them woods like an idiot, when you get ticks on your dick that's your own business". She could hear some of them chuckling.

"I ain't gettin' no ticks" the man in the woods called, and Michonne could hear he was only a few feet from where she was crouching. "They don't like my blood. I been camping out here for years, I ain't never got bit". To her dismay, the crunching of the man's boots got closer and closer.

Michonne looked down at Joy who was looking into her eyes with confusion and possibly fear. Joy was very good at sensing moods and she knew her mother was in distress. The man was now standing directly on top of the mound of dirt. He looked down and noticed Michonne's shoe sticking out the bottom.

"Hey..." he started, but his sentence was cut off by a gunshot. Carl had shot him in the head. Michonne jumped up from the pile of dirt. Carl was trying to quickly climb down the tree he was in. The men on the road were calling to their friend. When he didn't answer, they ran towards the shot, immediately spotting Michonne and Carl.

"Bill you ok?" one of the men called to the man who was shot and lying on the ground.

Michonne could tell the man was dead. Carl was an excellent shot, and he shot to kill. Michonne faced the men with her katana raised, gripping Joy in the other hand. Carl had made it out of the tree and two of the men had guns leveled at him.

"Who are you people?" One of the men asked, looking from Carl, to Michonne, to the baby.

When no one answered, the man looked over at his dead companion. "You shot my buddy" he said pointing at Carl. "He was annoying as fuck, but he was one of us".

Carl just stared at the man, his fingers resting on his gun. Michonne could tell he was debating whether he should shoot or not. She figured she should diffuse this situation quick.

"Your friend was threatening us, we don't know you and he came too close."

"Where the hell did y'all come from? You look way too put together and clean to be living on the road with a baby. Y'all live round here?"

There was silence again.

"Look. We're hungry as fuck, and y'all just shot our buddy. Least you could do is point us in the direction of some food or something. Y'all look like you're eating well."

Carl reached into his pocket, causing the men who were watching him to cock their guns.

"It's food" he said. He pulled out two apples and a granola bar.

"Here, take it and leave us alone" Carl said.

The man took the food and nodded. "Yea that's nice kid, but there's four of us now that you shot our buddy, and this food just ain't nothin' but a snack. We're gonna need a little more. To help with the grieving process."

Michonne's heart dropped. She thought maybe they'd take the food and go.

She glanced at Carl and they communicated with their eyes. They would have to kill these men.

Michonne moved to slowly put Joy on the ground. "Stop moving around" another man yelled.

"Look, I'm just putting down the baby. I see you men need a consolation prize. If you let the boy and the baby leave _I'll_ stay here with you." Michonne said, trying her best to be seductive.

The men looked doubtful for a minute, but they looked distracted. Carl quickly pulled his weapon and shot the man closest to him in the head. Michonne stabbed the man who was talking to her in the chest with her katana.

"Fuck!" Another man yelled, firing directly at Carl as Carl tried to run for cover. Michonne ran at him, causing him to turn toward her and open fire, shooting her in the leg.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed in pain, then to Carl, "get Joy!"

Carl ran for Joy, scooping her off the ground while firing at the two remaining men who were making a get away.

Joy was crying hysterically now, grabbing on to Carl and throwing her head back to howl.

Carl dropped down next to Michonne who was bleeding profusely from her gunshot. "I... I don't think it's too deep" she whispered through gritted teeth. Carl looked around for something to wrap around her leg to stop the bleeding.

"Here, let me take off Joy's wrap, we can use the fabric to wrap your leg".

Michonne nodded, and Carl wrapped the fabric as tight as he could on the wound.

"We need to get out of here now" Michonne said. "They may come back".

"We can't just walk down the road" Carl replied.

Michonne couldn't believe how bad this was getting. But they had been out for about an hour, someone would be noticing they weren't back soon.

She breathed heavily trying to think of her next move.

"All we have to do is hide until someone comes looking for us" Carl suggested. I know of a cabin a little way up. We can go there. Daryl knows that place too, it's probably the first place he'll look if we're not on the road."

Michonne nodded. It was a plan.

Carl reached out a hand and gently pulled her up. She tried not to groan but every movement sent sharp pains through her injured leg. She held on to Carl, who was holding Joy, as they tried to limp through the forest as quietly as possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took them 15 more minutes to get to the cabin because of Michonne's injury. Carl cleared the cabin since it didn't have a lock and there was no telling what was in there, while Michonne balanced on her good leg and held on to Joy. As she looked into her baby's eyes, the guilt she felt was overwhelming.

"I'm so sorry for taking you out here Joyjoy" she whispered as she pressed her cheek against Joy's, tears running down her face.

Carl came back out and noticed Michonne crying, "c'mon mom" he called softly, "it's clear". He put an arm under her shoulder and helped her limp inside.

Michonne gently sat on a chair, with Joy in her lap, as Carl drew the shades and pushed the couch against the cabin door.

"We've made enough footprints for Daryl to track us here." Carl said confidently.

Michonne nodded and looked away.

Carl knew she was upset. He pulled up a chair next to her.

"Thank you," he said, causing her to look up in confusion, "for taking a bullet for me. You distracted that guy for me".

Michonne shook her head. "You don't ever have to thank me for that Carl, it's my job."

He nodded "and it's my job to protect you and Joy too. Like you said, a man does what he has to do to keep his family, right? So that's what I'm gonna do."

Michonne smiled and stroked the top of Carl's head. "No matter what happens, when it comes to marrying Enid, you have my blessing".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherry watched the horizon closely. Michonne, Carl, and Joy should have been back a half hour ago and she was beyond worried. She was tired of waiting, something had to be done now. She moved to climb down the ladder of the lookout tower.

"Hey where are you going?" Father Gabriel called.

"I'm going to get Rick" she called back.

She ran to the church where Rick was meeting with Ezekiel. She burst in through the doors not bothering to knock.

"Rick! They're not back yet" she said.

Without another word Rick got up, and sprinted to the parked cars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** **Thank you to everyone who wrote positive and constructive reviews about my story. I don't understand why some people believe that Michonne taking her daughter for a walk is so completely out of character for her. Firstly, she thought it was safe and the reasons are listed in the story, and secondly she's a human being and makes mistakes. Her son Andre was killed when he** ** _wasn't_** **with her, actually, he was behind gates that were supposedly safe and he** ** _still_** **died.**

 **I think it's unrealistic that Michonne would stay cooped up behind Alexandria's gates and not want to leave, based on the fact that most of the time she's been on the show she's always been a person to go on runs and do guard duty, and put herself in danger. She is a woman who loves her freedom. Why is it that in so many fan fics, Rick is allowed to make a mistake, but people freak out and say it's so unrealistic when Michonne makes a mistake? She's a human being and if she doesn't have a flawed side it just makes her boring. So, I'm sorry if you don't like my story, but feel free to stop reading it if it's too OOC for you, and thank you to those people who love it and review it.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick sprinted towards the parked cars.

 _They should've been back. Where could they be? There are no walkers out there, what could be holding them up?_

His mind was going a mile a minute as he threw open the door of one of the cars.

"Wait Rick!" He heard Daryl call from behind him "Rick!".

It took everything for Rick to not speed off immediately and get his family.

"You can't track for shit" Daryl mumbled as he hopped in the car.

Sherry who was running behind the two of them finally had time to catch up.

"They said they were goin' down Foster Lane, to Asher Place and back!" She yelled as the two of them sped off.

Rick sped down the road at break neck speed.

"Wait Rick!" Daryl yelled. "If they're in the woods you'll speed right past 'em". Rick reluctantly slowed down as the two of them drove down Foster lane. They scanned the woods looking for any sign of them but they saw nothing. As Rick turned down the quarter mile stretch of Asher Place and saw no signs of another human being his panic rose.

Daryl looked over and could tell Rick was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Let's go to the end of Asher Place where they said they were walkin' to, get out, and see if we can pick up some tracks". Daryl suggested.

Rick didn't respond.

"You know Michonne wouldn't go off in the woods unless she had to. We'll find 'em ok?"

Rick again didn't respond, but he slowly continued down Asher place. When they got to the end of the road they parked and began their search, looking in the grass on either side of the road.

"Michonne!" Rick called loudly "Carl!".

"Rick!" Daryl called "I found tracks. I don't know if these are theirs, but the grass is all trampled over here like someone ran through here real fast"

Daryl followed the trampled grass into the tree line where the boot prints became very defined. Even Rick recognized the design from the bottom of Michonne's boots.

"It's hers" Rick sighed somewhat relieved.

"Looks like she squatted down here, you see how the print is pushed into the dirt hard? All her weight was pushed into this one spot."

"What about Carl's, can you find his prints?"

Daryl searched the leaves and dirt and found a second set of prints. "Yea, he was here too".

"I don't see any dead walkers nearby, and I don't think they'd run into the bushes unless there was a big herd. Unless it was..." Rick paused.

"People" Daryl finished his sentence.

"We need to find them NOW!" Rick spat angrily, and he set off blindly in a random direction.

"Rick wait! Their tracks aren't even going that way" Daryl yelled.

Rick turned around and followed Daryl in the opposite direction, taking his gun out of the holster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the cabin, Carl paced continuously, looking out the window in case they were being followed by the two remaining men in the group, and periodically checking the doors and windows making sure they were secured... again.

Michonne sat in a chair with Joy, nursing her in an attempt to comfort her and keep her quiet. She hummed softly as she rocked Joy, trying to put the baby to sleep.

"It's almost been two hours now" Carl stated. "They know we're missing. They'll be here soon, I know it."

Michonne wondered if Carl was saying that for his benefit or hers, but she nodded and added "they will".

Carl noticed blood from Michonne's wound had begun to drip onto the floor next to her chair.

"How is your leg Michonne?" Carl asked looking concerned.

"It hurts really badly but I'll be ok" she said, not wanting to alarm him. He could see right through her.

Carl dragged a chair next to her and propped her leg up on his knee causing her to wince.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he unwrapped the fabric. The fabric was soaked in blood, and as he moved the binding out of the way, more blood dripped to the floor.

"This is bad, you need stitches" he said.

"Yea I know"

"I'm going outside to see if anyone is out looking for us" Carl declared, carefully propping Michonne's leg on his chair as he stood up.

"Carl..." She began.

"I'm going!" He said again, determined. "You need help".

She nodded "just be careful".

He nodded and slid the couch away from the door, taking out his gun before he slipped out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick and Daryl had been following the tracks for a few minutes before they came across a dried river bed and the body of a man who was shot in the head. Rick cautiously approached with Daryl right behind him.

"Look at the angle of that hole" Daryl said, squatting down to look at the bullet wound, "this guy was shot from above". Daryl looked up at the trees.

"It must've been Carl" Rick said. "He can make head shots with no problem".

"Yea maybe" Daryl replied, checking the ground for more clues. As he searched he came across a puddle of blood.

"Well someone's injured. Maybe one of the people they came across?" Daryl asked.

"There's more blood over here" Rick pointed out, "There's a blood trail".

Both men froze when they heard the growls of a walker approaching them. Rick took out his hatchet and waited.

A walker burst from the bushes and Rick quickly slammed his hatchet through it's head. It was obvious from the state of this walker's clothes and skin that this man was alive a few hours ago. It was Rick that noticed the hole in the man's chest. He had seen Michonne's katana make holes that same shape and size many times.

"Michonne did this" Rick said with certainty "there must've been more men if they didn't immediately go back on the road".

Daryl didn't respond, so Rick looked back at him. He was crouched by one of the blood trails. Rick walked back over to him and crouched next to him. "Rick, the blood trail is in the middle of Michonne and Carl's footprints. One of them is bleeding".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carl slowly closed the cabin door, trying not to let it squeak. He raised his gun as he listened for any rustling that would give away someone's approach. After 30 seconds he figured no one was coming. He cautiously made his way off the front porch and into the brush around the cabin to check the perimeter. Once he was satisfied that it was safe, he crouched down next to a tree.

He was worried about Michonne. He thought someone would come for them by now, but it was just getting later and later. If those two men found their cabin, Michonne wouldn't be able to help him because of her injury, and he was afraid he wouldn't win against both of them.

Carl felt dejected, as if he had let his family down. He hadn't protected them, he hadn't protected Michonne. He hadn't kept his family.

Tears rolled down his face and he tried his best to wipe them away, even as more started tumbling from his eyes.

 _Stop crying. You need to man up Carl. Crying isn't going to get Joy and Michonne out of here. What would dad do?_

Carl decided he would go back in the direction they came from. If the two men were trying to find he and Michonne, he would have to kill them before they could get to his mother and sister. If the men had left for good, maybe he would run into rescuers.

He took a deep breath and made his way into the brush. As he walked, he remembered a hunting trick Daryl had taught him while they were on the road to Terminus. He would walk for a few minutes and then pause to listen, trying to hear if he was being followed or if someone was approaching. He did that trick three times before he heard footsteps during one of his pausing sessions.

Carl immediately crouched down and hid behind a tree. The footsteps were from at least two people and they were moving quickly. Carl cocked his gun and aimed it in the direction of the noise. As the people approached he immediately recognized the bowlegged gait of his father. Relief flooded through Carl as he quickly stood up. That movement caused Rick and Daryl to immediately point their guns at him.

"Carl!" Rick cried, running at him and throwing his arms around his son "are you ok? We saw blood". Rick held Carl away from him trying to check him for injury.

"It's not me dad, it's Michonne. Do you have a car? She got shot in the leg, she can't walk".

The shock and horror on Rick's face was something Carl would never forget.

"I'll drive the car over here" Daryl offered, and he sprinted back in the other direction.

"Is Joy ok?" Rick asked as he and Carl sprinted towards the cabin. "Yea she's fine... it's just Michonne... we ran into a group of men..." Carl panted as he ran.

As they reached the cabin, Rick burst through the door, startling Michonne and waking up Joy. The baby started wailing and it was joy to Rick's ears. He kneeled down in front of Michonne, wrapping his arms around her and his daughter.

"I was so worried" he whispered as he kissed her on the lips. Michonne smiled and stroked Rick's cheek.

"C'mon, I'm gonna carry you" he said, taking Joy from her and passing the baby to Carl.

Rick quickly reached underneath her and lifted her up in his arms. The movement caused her to bite her lip in pain, but she stayed quiet. Carl succeeded in distracting Joy with his hat to quiet her down, as the family made their way into the woods.

"There were two men left, we don't know where they went" Carl whispered to Rick, as they made their way to the road. As they reached the road, Rick put Michonne down, resting her on her good leg and holding her shoulders to support her as they waited for Daryl to pull up.

"My katana! It's leaning on the chair in the cabin" Michonne exclaimed, amazed at herself for getting distracted and leaving it.

"I got it" Carl said, giving Joy to Rick and sprinting back towards the cabin.

As Michonne and Rick stood by the road in silence, Michonne kept her eyes on the ground. She was too ashamed and embarrassed to look at Rick. Rick immediately noticed her lack of eye contact and turned to face her.

"What is it baby?" he whispered.

She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly another voice cut in.

"Put your hands in the air and turn around or i'll shoot her other leg" a man's voice said.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick glanced at Michonne and passed her Joy before turning around, but he didn't put his hands in the air. Michonne turned, and stared into the face of the two remaining men.

"So you're the son of a bitch who shot my wife" Rick spat, his hand resting on his gun.

"She and that kid killed three of my buddies, and if you even think about reaching for that gun you're gonna leave that baby there without parents".

Rick glared at the man.

"Now you're gonna take us to wherever y'all are stayin', and I know it's close, and you're gonna give us some food. That's all we want, and then we'll leave."

Michonne spotted movement behind the men as Carl suddenly returned from the cabin with Michonne's katana in hand. He paused, immediately realized what was happening, and cocked his gun.

Rick didn't seem to see Carl but he said "we're not taking you anywhere", and immediately two shots rang out in quick succession, shooting each man in the head.

Rick was startled and pulled his gun thinking they were under attack.

"It's me dad" Carl said calmly, handing Michonne her katana while taking Joy from her.

Rick looked at Carl in amazement. "That was... Good shot" he stammered.

Carl looked over at Michonne and she gave him a knowing grin. Rick wasn't sure what the look was about, but after the way Michonne was avoiding his eyes a few minutes ago, he was glad to see a smile on her face. As they waited, Rick and Carl scanned the forest with their guns at the ready.

Soon, they heard the engine of the car approaching. As Daryl pulled up he noticed the two dead men on the side of the road.

"I miss somethin'?" He asked.

"Carl took care of business" Rick said with pride, patting Carl on the back briefly before helping Michonne into the backseat. Carl sat next to Michonne with her leg propped on his lap as Rick held the baby in the front seat.

As Daryl took off down the road, Carl let out a sigh. Michonne reached out and patted Carl's hand. He looked at her and Michonne mouthed "ask him tonight" looking at Rick. Carl smiled and nodded his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they pulled up to Alexandria there was quite a crowd of people waiting for them to come back, adding to Michonne's embarrassment. They were polite enough not to bombard them with questions, especially when they saw Michonne was injured, but she tried to avoid eye contact with anyone as Rick carried her to the infirmary.

Rick stayed by her side as Winston, the resident nurse, who had also helped her while she was being held captive at Negan's compound, cleaned and stitched her gunshot wound through her thigh, almost in the exact same place that Merle had shot her a few years ago, but in the opposite leg.

"You are one lucky woman" Winston mused as he stitched. "With all the injuries you've had, I'm surprised you can still walk straight". His words were supposed to be a joke, but he made Michonne think back to being shot by Merle after deciding to leave Woodbury, being beaten and having her ribs broken by one of Negan's men, and a brand new gunshot wound now. Winston immediately realized his joke wasn't funny and quickly apologized. "Well I'm done here, I just want you to stay here for a few hours to make sure we don't get any more bleeding or a fever. Then you can take her home Rick". Rick nodded and Winston quickly took his leave.

Rick sat down on the corner of Michonne's exam bed and held her hand. Once again she avoided his eyes and instead looked down at her wedding ring.

"Michonne" Rick called softly. She dragged her eyes up to his face, but still didn't look him in the eyes.

"What is going on?" He asked, rubbing her hand. His words weren't accusing, but she felt the weight of her guilt on every syllable.

She knew she'd have to talk to Rick eventually, so she took a deep breath and began. "Rick" she croaked, "I'm so embarrassed. I'm so sorry for going out there with them. I... I just felt so trapped here. I felt like I was losing who I was and... I never meant to put them in danger. I thought I could handle it... If something happened to Carl or Joy I wouldn't survive it. Please forgive me." she said, sobbing now.

Rick snuggled closer to her. "Michonne, of course I forgive you" he whispered. He put his hand under her chin and turned her head so that she was looking in his eyes. "I love you. When Sherry told me you hadn't come back... you know I don't handle that well". She nodded, tears still dripping down her face.

"What happened out there?" he asked.

"There were men, they didn't see us, they would've walked past us, but Joy started to cry, so we ran. One caught up to us and Carl shot him. We had to kill the other two, but when one started shooting at Carl I distracted him, and... that's how I got this" she said looking down at her wound.

"Michonne" Rick said "I know you feel bad, but what happened wasn't your fault. We haven't seen people out there for a year."

He moved in closer. Her brown eyes were flicking back and forth and he could see the question she was asking him.

 _Do you still trust me?_

He answered her without her having to ask it.

"Like I said on our wedding day, I am yours forever. I trust you with our children's lives, I trust you with my life. I will always trust you".

And just like that he was on her, kissing her passionately, running his hands through her locs, cupping her face. Her relief turned to passion as she searched his mouth with her tongue, wanting to show him how much he meant to her. They were abruptly interrupted by a knock on the door.

They reluctantly pulled apart and Michonne quickly wiped her face before Carl burst in carrying Judith and Joy, one in each arm.

"Mama!" Judith yelled excitedly. Michonne had to hold back tears as Carl dropped her on the bed and she crawled over to Michonne, wrapping her arms around Michonne's neck.

"Hey baby girl!" Michonne sniffled, "Did you have fun with Auntie Maggie?". Judith nodded and pointed at Michonne's bandage.

"Boo boo?" she asked.

"Yea, mama got a little boo boo" she explained to Judith, "but mama's better now"

"Kiss it?" Judith asked, and Michonne was full out crying now. She nodded as Judith crawled over to her wound and gently kissed the bandage.

"Thank you" she said, her voice breaking "It's so much better now".

Judith crawled back up the bed and nestled herself in Michonne's arms. Carl sat on one side of the bed, bouncing Joy in his lap, while Rick sat on the other.

The warmth Rick felt, seeing his whole family together, was overwhelming. The whole family sat in a comfortable silence, listening to Joy coo and Judith giggle as Michonne tickled her. As Rick glanced over at Carl, he could tell he was lost in thought about something. Just as Rick was about to ask him what was wrong, Carl broke the silence.

"Dad, tonight I want to talk to you about something, after dinner" he said quickly. Rick was a little confused. "Ok" he said, glancing over at Michonne. Michonne didn't meet his eyes and Rick immediately knew she knew what Carl was going to talk to him about.

"Is it something good?" Rick asked, fishing for details. Carl gave a half smile "Yes" he said, "It's something good".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winston let Michonne leave the infirmary after a few hours of monitoring, giving her some painkillers. Rick was so overjoyed that she was coming home so quickly that he picked her up and carried her home, carefully swinging her through the streets of Alexandria, and she was mortified.

"Rick" she hissed "please stop". But he seemed to take pleasure in her embarrassment, as he swung her around with Carl laughing hysterically behind them. Carl was holding Judith's hand and carrying a sleeping Joy.

"Weeee" Judith chimed in, and Michonne couldn't help but join in with the laughing.

Carl opened the front door and Rick gently placed Michonne in a chair at the table.

"Ok, what would you like to eat tonight?" Rick asked.

"Depends on who's cooking" Carl grumbled, and Rick playfully slapped Carl on the back of the head.

"Spusgetti!" Judith sang. "Spaghetti" Carl corrected. "Spusgetti!" She said again.

"Sure, spaghetti would be great" Michonne said, glancing at Carl with a look that said _'he can't possibly mess that one up'_

Michonne immediately went into mother mode. "We have some tomato sauce in the fridge Rick, Carol made it fresh last night. And Carl, put Joy in her crib, go wash your hands, and then put Judith on the potty please, see if she'll go, and then go pick up that pile of clothes you left behind your door, don't think I didn't see them..."

Carl rolled his eye. "You know, you're getting very bossy _mom_ " Carl said, laughing, throwing back the words she'd said to him that morning.

"Boy, you're so lucky I can't get up right now" Michonne threatened, half-heartedly raising her katana in his direction.

Carl, feigning fear, quickly grabbed Judith and sprinted upstairs, with Judith laughing the whole time.

"So... I just boil the water and drop the spaghetti in there right?" Rick asked. Michonne tried not to laugh at Rick's lack of cooking skills, but she couldn't help a giggle. "Yes Rick" she replied.

"Are you laughing at me?" Rick asked, staring her down. "Yes Rick" she laughed again.

"I'm gonna take that smile off your face" Rick growled, advancing on her. "Yes Rick" she said softly.

He plopped down in the chair next to her and kissed her gently at first, but more and more roughly as both of them got carried away. His hands were working their way underneath her shirt when a loud cheer from upstairs startled them. "She used the potty!" Carl called down the stairs. Rick and Michonne both cheered loudly from downstairs. "Good job Judy!" Rick yelled up the stairs. He kissed Michonne again and then bolted up the steps to hug Judith.

As Michonne sat at the table, she couldn't believe what she had almost lost, and that she ever wanted to be anywhere else than here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, after a nod and a wink from Michonne, Carl asked Rick to step outside with him. The night was pretty dark, and the porch lights weren't on, so the only light came from the open front door. Carl and Rick stood there in silence for a little while, listening to the crickets chirp and faint voices coming from the other houses in Alexandria.

Rick started. "Carl, what you did today... you saved Michonne and I and Joy too. I just want to say thank you, and I'm proud of you son".

Carl looked at Rick. "It's what men do, right? I'm a man now".

Rick smiled "Yea Carl, you're a man, you have been for a while now".

Carl just nodded, looking off into the distance. "Dad... I'm an adult now, a man... and I... I know what I want". Rick just looked, having no idea where Carl was going with this.

"I want to marry Enid" he said.

Rick just looked at Carl in shock, not fully understanding what Carl was saying. "You want to what?" he asked.

"I want to marry her" Carl said again, looking Rick in the eye.

"You want to... marry... Enid?" Rick asked again, still in a bit of shock.

"Yes dad" Carl said, a little frustrated.

"But..."

"I'm not too young" Carl started. "Age is nothing but a number now a days. And I contribute to the community, I have a job, I can take care of her, I can protect her. And I love her dad. And she loves me."

"Carl..."

"So I just wanted to ask you out of respect for what you've done for me, taking care of me, and raising me in all of this. But like you said, I'm a man now, and I have to make decisions for my family, and Enid is part of my family now"

"Carl" Rick said, putting his hands out to stop Carl from saying any more. "Carl. You are the best man I know, and everything you just said to me is true. I've seen the way you protect this family, and what you would do for them. I would never stop you from doing something you're this sure about. You have my blessing son".

Carl paused as if he were expecting Rick to say something completely different. Rick reached out his hand to shake Carl's, and Carl shook his hand back. They then turned and looked out into the darkness.

"Does this mean you'll be doing your own laundry?" Rick joked. "Funny dad" Carl shot back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Rick and Carl reentered the house, Michonne searched their faces for any clue of what happened outside. Both of them had on a poker face, and it was driving her crazy.

"So...?" she asked.

"So what?" Rick asked her, trying to look clueless.

"So what happened with you and Carl?"

"We just talked" Rick said, shooting a look at Carl who was trying to hide his smirk behind his long hair.

Michonne wasn't having it. "Carl" she said in her sternest voice. And that tone meant:

 _Don't you dare keep your mother waiting._

"I'm getting married!" he said happily. Michonne waved him to come over to her, and she planted a kiss on his cheek. She then waved for Rick to come over, and she kissed him on the lips whispering "good job babe".

As the excitement died down a little, Carl's expression changed slightly.

"What is it Carl?" Michonne asked him.

"I still have to convince Glenn and Maggie" he sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Carl was up early the next morning. So early, that he unwittingly overheard hushed moans coming from his parents' bedroom. As Carl walked past he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Last year, his father had tried to have "the talk" with him when Michonne once caught he and Enid making out, but Carl had taken the opportunity to let Rick know that his adventures with Michonne could be heard through the thin walls of the house. Since then, Rick and Michonne had tried to be more quiet, but Carl was painfully aware that his parents had a healthy sex life. It really didn't bother him much, he was glad that they were so happy together, it was more annoying than anything.

Carl checked his sisters' rooms to make sure they were both still sleeping, and then he made his way downstairs. He had barely slept, as he was thinking of good things to say to Glenn and Maggie to convince them to let him marry Enid. Although they weren't her real parents, and they were barely older than Carl and Enid themselves, their opinion about his relationship with Enid mattered greatly to Carl.

Glenn was almost like Carl's older brother, and Maggie his big sister. Carl had learned so much about relationships from watching how Glenn and Maggie interacted with each other, before his parents got together. He also unwittingly learned a lot about sex from Glenn and Maggie from overhearing and walking in on them multiple times when everyone was living in the close confines of the prison.

He sat on the couch and picked up a pen. Paper was scarce and only used for important documents, so Carl began listing on his hand reasons why he should be allowed to marry Enid, in case he got so nervous while talking to the couple that he forgot.

1\. I love her

2\. She loves me

3\. I have a job

4\. I can protect her

5\. I'm good with babies?

He paused after that one. He didn't want them to think he was trying to get her pregnant right away... Maybe he wouldn't mention that. He quickly licked his thumb and wiped that off his hand.

5\. I'm a good person

6\. I'm responsible

Carl stopped, trying to think of any other good points to make.

7\. You can have the house to yourself.

Carl paused. Michonne had asked him earlier where he and Enid would live if they were married, and he still didn't have an answer. He knew Maggie and Glenn would ask that too. He was certain his parents would let them stay in Michonne's old bedroom for a while, but that was too awkward, especially with how thin the walls were around here...

With the amount of people taken in from Negan's factory there were no more empty houses. There was an expansion underway to expand the walls to include some of the burned out houses, but it would be years before those houses were livable again.

He wanted to ask Enid what she thought, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

 _We might have to move. Maybe we can get a trailer or a room in the big house at the Hilltop. Or maybe at the Kingdom._ He knew they were actively building temporary housing and expansions.

 _I'll figure it out... We'll figure it out._

Carl, satisfied with his arguments for now, then thought about how he could talk to Glenn and Maggie together, without Enid knowing.

He knew Glenn was currently on the graveyard shift for wall duty and would be getting off soon. Maggie and Enid were home probably getting dressed, but Enid would be reporting to the infirmary within the hour. Carl decided to make his way over there exactly when he thought Enid would be arriving at the infirmary. Hopefully Glenn wouldn't go right to sleep when he got home. With a plan in place, Carl sighed a small breath of relief. When he heard a small creak and a quick movement behind him he practically leaped off the couch.

"Sorry, sorry" Michonne said "I didn't realize you didn't hear me"

"Yea" Carl said, trying to play it off, but his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"You okay?" She asked, concerned.

Carl looked slightly embarrassed. "I was... listing reasons Glenn and Maggie should let me marry Enid. Y'know, in case I get nervous".

Michonne couldn't hold back her smile. Her son was adorable.

"Carl, I don't think you have to list those things, just speak from your heart and be honest. You've always been good at that." She said, squeezing his shoulder.

"Ok" he said, taking a breath.

"I'm so proud of you Carl, and your dad is too. The way you've matured and grown up. Maggie and Glenn know that. They've seen that. And Enid has too. You'll be fine."

Suddenly, Carl realized Michonne had made it down the steps, with a gunshot wound, without his father carrying her. "How'd you get down here?" He asked, amazed.

I slid down the steps on my butt" she chuckled. "That's why I thought you heard me".

Both of them laughed hysterically. Carl helped Michonne to the kitchen table, and a minute later Rick came downstairs, carrying both girls. He seemed amazed she got downstairs too.

"I went to the bathroom and you were gone, you know I could've carried you" Rick complained.

"I know baby" she said, taking Joy from him to nurse.

"I think you're getting a little too independent" he whispered to her. "I might have to do something about that."

"Like what?" She answered, daring him with her eyes.

"Like putting another baby in you" he whispered into her ear, so quietly that only she could hear.

She slapped him away quickly and said "oh don't you dare".

"Maybe a boy this time. We'll name him Richard the second". Rick laughed.

"Or little Richard" Michonne laughed.

Carl just shook his head at his dorky parents.

"Ok I'm gonna head out now" he said.

"Good luck!" Rick and Michonne said together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Carl made his way over to Glenn and Maggie's he was shaking slightly. He stood in front of their door and took a deep breath. Just as he was about to knock, Enid opened the door, and he almost knocked on her face.

"Carl!" She said, surprised. "What... Why are you here?"

Carl was at a loss for words. Stalling for time, he gently pressed his lips against hers. She quickly responded, kissing him back.

When he pulled away, he stuttered "I... I missed you... and my dad wanted me to ask Glenn something... for him".

Enid immediately knew Carl was lying. "Carl Grimes. You are the worst liar ever. What are you doing here?"

Carl looked at the ground "Ok, I have to ask Glenn something, but I did miss you. And I want to see you when you get off work tonight."

"You always see me when I get off work" she laughed.

"Yea, but I _really_ want to see you... tonight" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

When he stepped back she was looking around nervously. He had never given her public displays of affection where they'd get caught so easily before. Once she saw that he didn't care who was watching, a slow smile came to her face.

"Ok" she said. "Tonight. Now, I have to get to the infirmary before Winston kills me". She leaned in to Carl again and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "See you tonight" she said seductively. And with that, she sprinted off towards the infirmary, with Carl watching her go until he couldn't see her anymore.

All of his nervousness was instantly gone. He was going to make Enid his wife.

Even though Enid had left the door to the house open, Carl knocked on the front door.

"Come on in" Maggie called from the kitchen. Carl strolled into the kitchen confidently, and he was relieved to see Glenn was still awake, nursing a cup of coffee while baby Hershel sat on his lap.

"Uh... hi" Carl said, losing a little bit of his confidence when he saw the tired look on Glenn's face.

"Hey Carl" Glenn said surprised. " what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something" Carl said. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure Carl" Maggie said, taking a seat herself.

"So, Enid and I have been dating for a while now, and you guys have been very cool... uh... Supportive of us."

Maggie nodded and Glenn just stared, waiting for Carl to continue.

"And I think it's time that we move on to the next part of our relationship. And I wanted to ask, I wanted to know how you'd feel if we... if I asked Enid to marry me."

There was a stunned silence for a few seconds. Glenn looked at Maggie as if he had missed something, as Maggie stared at Carl with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

"I know that it seems kinda sudden but I've been thinking about this for a long time and I really love her and..."

"Wait, does she know you were gonna ask us this?" Maggie asked.

"No" Carl said. "I want it to be a surprise for her".

Glenn was still silent, but a smile crept across Maggie's face. "That was so thoughtful of you to ask us first Carl".

She looked over at Glenn who was now rubbing his head. She must've kicked him under the table because he suddenly jumped and sat up straight.

"Um... I know how nerve wracking it could be to ask someone for their blessing. I did it when I wanted to marry Maggie." Glenn glanced at her quickly.

"And I can't believe that now I'm in this position." Glenn looked at the table and then back to Maggie.

"But I think I speak for both of us when I say we aren't Enid's parents. We're her friends. And we couldn't allow or prevent something this important from happening to her. I heard what you did for Michonne, and Rick and Joy out in the forest, I remember when you insisted on coming with us to fight Negan at the factory, I've seen what you did on the road, how you always protected Judith and all of us. I've known you since you were a little boy Carl and I care about you a lot just like I do Enid, and I don't know a better man for her... if this is what she wants too."

Maggie nodded. "We love you and Enid and if the two of y'all are happy then I'm happy".

It felt like a huge weight had been taken off his chest.

"Thank you" Carl gushed. He couldn't believe that everyone was seeing parts of him that he couldn't see himself. Was he really this brave, and strong like everyone was saying? He was so overwhelmed he felt tears bubbling from his eyes, but he quickly pushed them away. Maggie pretended not to see.

"But where would y'all live?" Maggie asked.

"We'll figure it out... together." Carl smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost the end of Enid's shift, and Carl was waiting nervously in front of the infirmary. His palms were sweating and he continuously rubbed them on his jeans as he waited for her. This was the moment of truth, he had asked everyone but her, and everyone else seemed to be Ok with it, and he thought she would be too, but now that the time was coming he had butterflies in his stomach.

He reached into his pocket and felt for the ring that he had made out of pieces of string. There were barely any walkers around anymore to get things like wedding rings from, so he had spent a few days making a ring for her. He took it out to inspect it. It was just a bunch of rainbow colored string he had braided together and tied to make a loop, but he hoped that she liked it.

After waiting outside for a few minutes he could hear her voice coming through the front door. "See you later Winston! And yes I'll practice making stitches". As Enid opened the door, Carl could hear Winston yell "you'd better!".

"Hey babes!" Enid said cheerily, kissing Carl on the cheek like she usually did when he came to pick her up. As she went to take a step back, he moved in again, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her slowly and deeply, searching her mouth with his tongue. "Mmmmmm" she moaned, surprised, but very happy. Carl was a great kisser.

When he finally let go he was looking into her eyes, searching them like he was looking for the answer to some question that she didn't understand. "Carl, what is going on with you today?" Enid asked, mystified. "Since when do you kiss me like that, out here, where everyone can see?". Carl smiled but didn't answer her. "Come with me" he said, taking her hand.

He lead her to one of the guard towers by Alexandria's back gate. Sasha was on duty back there and she waved as the two of them walked by. Enid noticed Sasha glanced at her a little longer than normal, but Enid just ignored it. When they got to the ladder of the guard tower, Carl motioned for Enid to climb up.

"Why?" she asked, confused "What's up there?". Carl just smiled and lifted her up to the first step. "You'll see" he said mysteriously.

Enid huffed, but decided to trust him. She climbed up the ladder and entered the small box. It was dark in there but she immediately noticed it was lit by dozens of flickering candles. As she moved her eyes down to the floor, she saw the words "Will you marry me?" spelled out in flower petals. She sucked in a breath in surprise and tears started rolling down her face. As she turned around to face Carl, he was already on one knee, holding up his string ring and grinning wildly at her reaction. Enid couldn't even form words, and her eyes were tearing up so much that everything was blurry. She just stared at him and cried, but Carl could tell they were happy tears. Since she didn't say anything, Carl started speaking.

"Enid, I love you so much. I can't see myself spending my life with anyone else but you. You are so honest and brave and determined, you're everything I've ever wanted in a girlfriend. And most importantly, you're my family. So I thought it's time to make it official. Will you marry me Enid?"

Enid just stared with her mouth hanging open, still in a bit of shock. When she realized that he was waiting for an answer, she snapped herself out of her haze. "Yes Carl, of course" she managed, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her tightly, kissing her neck and the side of her face. "And just so you know, now that we're engaged, I will be giving you all the PDA you want" he whispered. Enid just laughed hysterically. He slid the string ring on her finger and she smiled when he told her he made it himself. "It's perfect" she whispered.

"I have one more surprise for you" he said "close your eyes". As she closed her eyes, Carl guided her back out of the guard tower so she was standing on the look out platform. "Ok, open them" he said. As she opened it, she looked down and was startled to see all the inhabitants of Alexandria underneath the guard tower, cheering. She was shocked that everyone was in on this, even Winston was out there, waving. She started crying again and Carl wiped away her tears and kissed her on the lips. "I'm your family now" he said, "you won't ever be alone again."

As Rick and Michonne watched their little boy who was no longer little, claim his wife, both of them were teary eyed. "He's just like you" Michonne said, wiping away a tear and nudging Rick in the side. "No, he's better" Rick whispered.


End file.
